Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 1, 1926
1 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 1 — 1926 Ad introduction. Li gradual progress del Occidental evoca li necessitá usar li lingue ne solmen in linguistic articules, ma in omni dominias del vive. Anc ne omni adherentes have interesse ye linguistic discussiones. Ili vole usar li lingue por su correspondentie, e por posser exercir-se e progresser in lor conossentie del lingue. Ili besona materiales de letura. Pro economic e altri rasones it ha esset plu practic editer un supplement ad KOSMOGLOTT, quam un nov revue independent, tam plu que it es anc valorosi monstrar al adherentes de altri systemas li usabilitá de Occ. por omni regiones del homan activitá, mem al poesie, quo li Espistes sublinea apartmen. Etsi li L. I. probabilmen ne va esser usat por original poesies, proque li max intim processe va sempre producter-se in li lingue matrin, ma por posser secuer li poesie del altri popules it es necessi haver bon traductiones de lor poesie. Esperanto ha monstrat se suficent apt por tal traductiones, quancam li constant repetition del obligativ finales evoca un cert monotonie. Ido ha monstrat se presc inusabil por poesie, e in Interlingua poesies sembla esser inpossibil. Li naturalitá de Occ. fa it specialmen apt por traducter national poesies. Noi publica hodie un collection de traductiones ex divers lingues. Li letores, conossent ti poesies in li national lingues, va posser apreciar li precision in li traduction e rytme, e li fluentie quasi natural del parol. Li redaction va joyar reciver traductiones anc ex altri lingues, si possibil con adjuntion del originales. Li numero secuent de Supplement va esser consacrat a un altri thema. Red. Goethe Ex „Vier Jahreszeiten, 54" Omni flores deve perir, porque fructes injoya; Flores con fruct in un Vo dona, Musas, solmen. Trad. de A. Toman. 2 Poesies international. Goethe Wanderers Nachtlied „Über allen Gipfeln …“ Trans sommites li noct-calmess silenti, In arbor-culmines tu senti apen li vent spirar. Ne canta plu avies in nide. Bentost ja, fide, anc tu va reposar. Traduction de A. Toman. Lermontov Culmines del montes Dormi in obscuritá. Sol murmura li fontes In li tranquilitá. Mem li folies pende, Calm nu es pertú Poc ancor atende, Anc reposa tu. Segun li version russ trad. E. W. Heinrich Heine „Leise zieht …“ Suavi passa tra mu ment’ Dulci tintinnada, Sona litti*) vernal cant Sona for til strada, Til li litti dom charmos: Flores ta escuta. — Si tu va vider un ros', Dí que mi saluta! Trad. de J. P. *) litti proposit in vice de micri. „Ein Fichtenbaum steht …“ Un pine sta solitari In nord sur calv altur’ It somnia. Circum it glacie, De nive blanc covritur. It reva pri un palme Lontan in orient, Quel morn e solitari Sta trist sur rocc ardent. Trad. E. W. Lermontov Un unic segle blanc lontane Sur fond del mar blucolorat. Quo sercha it in land extrani? In hem quo ha abandonat? In supra lu azur celesti, Insub li flute scintillos — Ma it rebellic vol’ tempeste, Quam si in stormes es repos. Ex russ trad. de E. W. 3 Ramon de Campoamor „Los dos miedos“ Li du timores Ti die vesperli crepusculant, Illa, lontane de me: Pro quó, me di, aproxima tu tant? Mi have timore de te! E pos que li nocte presc hat passat, Illa di proxim de me: Pro quó ha tu tante desproximat? Mi have timore sin te. Trad. E. W. Jaroslav Vrchlicky L-incensuore. Solmen si sur ardent carbon d-incensuore su versa lacrimess, l-incense, li aurosi, pur posse ascender su anim odorosi — bluatri band de fum — ad astres in altore. Solmen si fonde-se tu cordie in dolore, tot speras sepultant in tumbe tenebrosi, levar se posse il ad facie luminosi — ombrat d’ archangeles — de sui Redemtore. Mu vive templ’ es u Deo es absent. Ma in su scalier, per moss, malherb covrit, mu cordie sta quam un incensuor ardent. Pregar — li bocc fier, li gamb es renitent, tamen del cordie — occult qui nutri it — li fum del carmines ascende permanent. Ex li „Sonettes de un solitario“. Silval motive Mu deo car, quel stran’i sentiment, Quam si mi har trovat un nid sub brancs jacent In un forest obscur che un rocc-abruptage, E quam si mi it, plen de avial cant-ardore, Nu vell portar de tá. Ad hem con pietá! Talmen mi porta mu amor con angoros pavore. Di, cara, ca mi it adporta sin damage? Ex li „Eclogas e càrmines“ traductet de A. Toman. 4 Alfred de Musset Cante. Quande on perdi per circumstantie Su esperantie E gayitá, Li remedie al melancolic Es li music’ E bellitá. Nos obliga con plu efficacie Un bell facie, Quam hom armat. E necos es audir plu bon, Quam dulci son Un vez amat. Li cortine de mu vicina. Li cortin’ de mu vicina Se subleva lentimen Illa vol’, mi imagina Respirar ye un moment. Li fenestr’ un poc aperti Fa mu cordie palpitar. Observar me vole certi Illa, if mi va spiar. Ma, o ve, it es un reva: Illa ama un meskin, To solmen li vent subleva Li angul de su cortin’. Ex frances trad. E. W. Longfellow Li flech e li cant Un flech mi in l’ aer misset, E mi ne sav’ u it cadet. Proque it passa tam rapid, Secuer ne posse it li vid’. Un cant in l’ aer mi ha vocat, Ne save, u it til terr’ arivat. Nam qui hav’ ocul tam penetrant, Quel mey secuer li vol del cant. Long poy li flech mi ha trovat Integri in un querc lanzat, Li cante, del comens’ til fin In cordie de amic fratrin. del Angles trad. E. W. Lydia Koidula Max car donation Tempor-rote rota Susurante, Dies die secue Tumultante. Ye chascun vólue Nu on ya Audi un parole: Estonia. Deo-donationes Es numerosi, Posit in lor manus Es vive Joyosi. Plu bon don ne have Ili nequam, Que mi ha nascet quam Estonian. Traductet ex estonian de E. W.